RPG Trooper
Introduction The RPG Trooper is a standard GLA anti-tank infantry unit used by all GLA generals. Overview Armed with a Russian RPG-7 rocket launcher, the RPG Trooper does wonders against enemy armor for a fair price, especially in groups. But he can easily be killed by anti-infantry units as well as toxic areas, artillery or air strikes so make sure he is well escorted. You may also order him to garrison a building for better protection but watch out for garrison clearers like Grenadiers. If you need faster and more mobile AT response, RPG Bikers are also available. Upgrades Chemical Warheads (Available only to Dr Thrax) * Replace the RPG Trooper's explosive rockets with acid filled chemical warheads. Attack creates acid contamination that eats through vehicle armor, increasing overall damage. Fire rate, however, is reduced. Available at the Black Market at Rank 1. Corrosion Catalyst (Available only to Dr Thrax) * Increase the damage output of RPG Trooper's acid warheads. Available at the Chemical Lab at Rank 3. Neutralizers (Available only to Dr Thrax) * Acid contaminations caused by RPG Troopers' acid warheads will not harm any allies anymore. Available at the Palace at Rank 3. AP Rockets '''(Available only to General al Huchum, Prince Kassad and General Deathstrike) * Increase the damage output of RPG Troopers by 25%. Available at the Palace at Rank 3. '''Demolitions (Available only to General Juhziz) * Straps explosives to RPG Troopers, RPG Troopers will explode when crushed or killed. Available at the Black Market at Rank 3. Camouflage (Available only to Prince Kassad) * Gives RPG troopers a camouflage outfit, making them invisible except when attacking. Available at the Black Market at Rank 1. GLA Training (Available only to General al Huchum, Prince Kassad and General Deathstrike) * RPG Troopers will be trained as veterans. Available via General's Promotion at Rank 5. Assessment Infantry Pros: * Cheap, easy to train in large numbers. * Very effective against vehicles, especially in groups. * Can garrison buildings. * Acid warheads makes them even more potent against vehicles. Cons: * Can be easily killed by anti-infantry units and air strikes. * Artillery shelling will be the death of him. * Vulnerable to toxins and radiation. * Cannot attack aircraft. Biker Pros: * Very fast, well suited for hit & run tactics. * Fires in 3 round bursts, can inflict large amounts of damage in a short time. * Slightly more resistant to small arms fire. * Cheap, easy to train in large numbers. * Can self-repair after Junk Repair upgrade has been installed. Cons: * Low health. * Cannot attack aircraft. * Vulnerable to AT weapons. * Longer reloading time than infantry variant. Trivia * The RPG Trooper initially used a Chinese Type 69 RPG in Zero Hour but since this weapon has been given to Tank Hunters in Contra, GLA AT infantry chose RPG-7s as their weapon of service instead. * For some reason, the RPG biker uses the less detailed RPG Trooper model from the vanilla Zero Hour. When the bike was destroyed, however, the rider switches back to the correct model. Gallery RPG Biker.png|RPG Biker RPG Trooper cameo.jpg|This photograph inspired the RPG Trooper's cameo Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Infantry Category:Anti-tank Infantry